Over the Moon
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Usagi is about to marry Seiya but what about Mamoru. His secret could lead to the destruction of the future


The interior of the cafe was happy and gay, the sun streamed through the windows and touched the happy youth. Outside the streets were full of people. Some were couples others weren't. Cherry blossoms lined the streets, giving it a perfumed beauty. That beauty was personified by the group of girls that sat in a booth, near the windows. They each glowed with some radiant light, as though each of them held some great power within.   
  
"Is he really coming back?" Makoto asked again, she sipped her cherry soda.   
  
Usagi nodded and grinned, "That's what his letter said." She waved it in front of the girls.   
  
"That is so exciting!" Rei exclaimed. She looked over at the entrance and waved. " Over here!"   
  
The table turned and saw Michiru and Haruka approach. They looked fresh and very happy, Michiru wore a pale green sun dress and white shoes, Haraka wore gold suit pants with a white shirt.   
  
"Hey you guys, we were beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Mina said.  
  
"Sorry we are late, but we slept in. It doesn't happen very often." Michiru said and squeezed her partner. The other smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Oh!" Makoto grabbed Usagi's arm. " What about your date with Seiya?"   
  
Usagi frowned and shrugged, " What about it?"   
  
"You are not dating that goon?" Haruka asked sharply.  
  
"So what if I am?" Usagi snapped and stood up, grabbing her small purse and flinging her hair over her shoulder. " I am twenty, Mamoru hasn't been here for three years, so what if I am dating Seiya?" She glared at the taller girl and shook her head. Without a word she left, a cloud of anger around her.  
  
"That was not wise." Michiru warns when Usagi walks by the window outside.   
  
Haruka shrugs and sits down, " So what? She isn't a little kid anymore, we don't have to treat her like one."   
  
A dark look enters Micheru's eyes, but she says nothing. There is nothing to be done or said until the situation happens.   
  
Usagi turned up the radio and danced around her bed again. Flinging her hair as she went, water sprays everywhere, she doesn't mind. As the song changes tempo, she heads over to her closet, throwing the doors open and humming as she goes through the clothes. Her fingers choose different outfits, she tosses them to the bed and goes to the dresser, she smiles at her reflection and applies a little make-up.   
  
As the song ends and the DJ talks about the return of the Three Lights for a one nigh concert, she smiles and looks to the bed. Three outfits, one blue scoop neck shirt with black leather pants, one white blouse with blue shorts and one pink dress with white high heels. A dark smile crosses her face and she grabs the leaher and blue outfit.   
  
Another song comes on and she sings with it as she gets the pants on. Lacing them up the front and putting on the two inch heeled sandles. She pulls on the top and tosses out her hair. And looks at her self in the mirror. The top comes off the right shouler and has part of the shirt cut out across her left side. Across her left shoulder is the only thing keeping the shirt up, besides the tight fit. The shirt draws attention to her ample chest and slim arms. The pants make you notice the long slim legs and tiny waist.   
  
Usagi grins and laughs a little, god she felt good. School was going really well, she was dating a man she cared about and Mamoru was coming home in two days. Life was great. The sound of the door bell made her switch off the radio and bound from her room. She threw open the front door and saw the limo driver. He bowed to her and motioned to the car. The limo was one of the those stretch kind, that only really important people use.   
  
"Seiya will meet you at the resteraurnt madam." He told her as he held the door open.   
  
"Thanks." Usagi got in and sat back. Life was good.  
  
The resteraunt had reserved a table just for her, it was in the far corners of the cnadelit place. Romance hung thick in the air and made Usagi's skin tingle. She sat back in the plush leather chairs and closed her eyes for a moment. Ever since Galaxia had left, life had been good. Mamoru had gone off to America, he was coming home for a visit. Seiya and the others had left, but five months later had come back. They still wouldn't say why. Tonights concert was their first in nearly a year. Usagi smiled as she thought of Ami and Teiki, things were going very well between them. Mina and Yaten, to everyone's surprise were also going steady. And yes she was dating Seiya. The thought made Usagi smile even more, it also sent a tingle through her blood. If things kept up the way they were now, it wouldn't surprise her if they went a step further in their relationship. The smile faded as she thought of Mamoru, she still loved him didn't she? The answer was instantly yes. But there was no emotion behind it, just the word yes.   
  
"I hope that's not for me." A familar voice said.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes and sat up, " What?"  
  
Seiya motioned to her, " That frown you just did, you looked so unhappy for a moment."   
  
"Oh, it's not about you." Usagi stammered and forced her self to relax." Mamoru is coming home in two days. I was just thinking of....." She stopped and couldn't continue. It hurt her to think of not dating Seiya, not being able to see him or hold his hand.   
  
"Of us." Seiya said quietly and sat down." I know, so was I." He looked at her and grasped one of her hands. " Look Usagi, I love you. You know that. So why not let Mamoru know that too. I...." He stopped and took a breath, suddenly he rose and came around her chair and knelt down. " Usagi, will you marry me?"   
  
Usagi gapsed, her heart doubled over and a rainbow of happiness exploded in her chest. She girnned and started to laugh, " Yes! A million times yes!" She was so dillious with joy that all she noticed was the smile on Seiya's face. He presetned her with a small velvet box and stood up. A grin on his face. Usagi carefully took the box and gazed at it for a moment, slowly she lifted the lid and gasped again. It was beautiful!  
  
The ring was a gold band, that had a white gold cresent moon holding a one carat diamond in the center. It gleamed in her hands and she started to cry. It was so beautiful.   
  
Seiya smiled and slid it onto her finger. His hand taking a hold of hers and they enjoyed a moment of happiness. " Oh there is one other thing, turn on your communicator. I want your reaction to the other surprise." Seiya instructed gently.   
  
Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out the tiny communicator. She turned it on and it lit up instantly. For a moment her heart stopped, could it be an enemy? But she looked at Seiya and saw the grin on his face. It wasn't. She opened the channel and Ami's face came through, she was crying.   
  
"Ami are you okay?"   
  
"Just wonderful. Teiki has asked me to marry him!" She laughed and held up her hand. The ring was the same as Usagi's only with a minture sign of Mercury and a smaller diamond. She took away her hand and grinned at her, " How about you?"   
  
"Seiya just asked me, I accepted." Usagi showed her the ring and smiled at the awed look on her face. " There is someone else coming through, talk to you later." Usagi hit another button and Mina's laughing face up. " Hey, Yaten ask you to marry him?"   
  
"How did you know?" Mina asked.   
  
Usagi shot a look at Seyia, he was grinning. " Ask Ami. Bye."   
  
"So are you truely happy now?" He asked and took her hands again   
  
"Oh yes." She smiled and allowed him to kiss her.   
  
The night was proceeded on into the early light to dawn and that's where it ended. Seiya got up and stretched his back, searching for his shirt at the same time. The sound of light snoring made him look back to the bed. Usagi slept deeply, her hair free and golden. He leaned back and brushed a strand away from her mouth, his fingers brushing her lips. She rolled toward him and the sheet fell away, he smiled and shook his head. He had to leave, the others would be there and he had to meet them. Reluctently he got off the bed and pulled on his suit pants, tucked in his shirt and pulled back his hair.   
  
The limo driver said nothing, just nodded to him and held the door. Seiya paused before getting in, his eyes drawn to the dark gray of early morning skies. The sun struggling to poke through and warm the earth. Today something was going to happen, he could feel it in his blood. Something was here and it was going to happen.  
  
"Are you alright Sir?" The driver asked.   
  
"Uh?" Seiya looked at the man. " Oh yeah, just thinking." He got in and focused on his day.  
  
Usagi awoke to the sound of her alarm, she rolled over and smacked it to the ground.The sunlight caught the diamond she wore, her body sat up right and she stared. It really had happened! It wasn't just a dream that seemed real. Usagi let the warm happy feeling spread through her body and she looked into the sunlight. She got up after a few moments and stretched, as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower, her fingers ran over the ring. It was real, last night had been real, it was all real. She laughed and kept laughing until she stepped into the warm shower.   
  
The girls were meeting at the usual spot on a Saturday morning. Usagi didn't run, even though she was late. Her mind was distracted and she was purposely walking slow. Haruka didn't like Seyia, so she wouldn't be pleased that Usagi was marrying him. Also, what about Chibusa, would she still exist with Seyia as her father? Would anything in the future be right? She sighed and hung her head, things had been going so well. Now they had all crashed down. It couldn't get anyworse.   
  
"Usako?" A deep voice asked, it's accent slighly Americanized.  
  
She stopped dead and froze, slowly she turned and stared at the blue eyes and black hair of Mamoru. Her mouth was open but no words came out, she just gaped at him. Mamoru smiled and came forward. He wore blue jeans and light blue sweater with his green coat over top.   
  
"Glad to see me I take it." He teased and stopped a few inches infront of her.   
  
Usagi regained her brain and immedately put her left hand behind her back. " What a surprise, you're early!"   
  
He smiled, " Let's walk, I believe you are late."   
  
She nodded and put her hands behind her head as they walked. Usagi tried to be happy, she tried to get over the feeling of dread in her heart. But it didn't work, the more she tried the worse it got. Sighing she looked over at him. His face was more drawn and closed off then ever, he held a dark look in his eyes. That hadn't been there before he left. She stopped and grabbed his arm, turning him to look at her she realized he was crying.   
  
"Mamo-chan what is it?" She asked, her feelings of guilt vanished as she saw the tears.   
  
He was silent for a moment, " I didn't come back for a visit."   
  
She kept her breathing regular, even though her pulse had increased. "What are you saying?"   
  
He looked at her, his eyes bright with tears. " Usagi.....I.....We....I met someone in America."   
  
The world stopped spinning and the day grew darker. She blinked rapidly and shook her head back and forth. " You WHAT?!?"   
  
Mamoru touched her face, " Three years is a long time Usako. I tried to fight it, honestly I did. But it didn't work. We are living together off campus and I came to get my things. Chances are I will be moving there."   
  
She struggled to breath and failed, her knees gave out and Mamoru walked her to a bench nearby. Usagi put her head between her knees. She was shocked, but not angry or really hurt. It was more a jubilation hurt.  
  
"Usako there is more." Mamoru said gently, he rubbed her back. " It's not serious....Well not too serious. I mean it's not forgien to you." He was stalling.   
  
She looked up and took a few deep breaths, " Whatever it is just say it. It can't be that bad."   
  
He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, his back to her. Mamoru stared out over the street and the clear blue sky. " Back in the Moon Kingdom we were in love, just the two of us. Or that's what they told you." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. " Don't get me wrong, I mean I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But I was a Prince of earth, I had parents here and friends."   
  
Usagi listened, or at least tried to, but she was suddenly wondering what he had to say was worth listening to.  
  
" I had a lover here on earth Usagi. We met when we were children, before I knew you or anything happened. We grew up and as time past we realized it was more then just friendship between us. But I had met you by then and I said I was going to marry you. They were up set and didn't understand, I tried to explain but he just wouldn't listen." Mamoru stopped and turned to her, " I loved a man and I met him again in America."   
  
If she hadn't had been sitting, Usagi would have collasped. Her mind was swirling wildly and words were struggling to form. Finally she spoke. " You are gay?"   
  
"No, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not anymore." Mamoru seemed to be having trouble too. " I mean after all that's happened, it sounds wrong, I know that. But I just can't do it. In America, with him. I feel safe and free, as though I can live my life and not worry about anything." He paused and looked at the ground. " I never felt that with you."   
  
Usagi nodded, " Well don't feel too bad. I am marrying Seiya." She hadn't meant to say it like that but she was angry and relieved.   
  
Mamoru looked at her, his eyes showed surprise and jealousy. " Oh and when did this happen?" His voice was angry.   
  
"Last night. He asked and I said yes." Usagi stood up and adjusted her shoulder bag. The words came out before she could stop them. " And am I ever glad I did." She turned on her heel and walked away from him. It took her away from the meeting with the others, but she wanted to be alone right now.   
  
Mamoru chased after her, " Usako wait."   
  
She spun around and pointed her finger in his chest. " Don't call me that! I am not your girlfriend anymore. Go back to America, go back to your boyfriend!" She spat and turned away, crossing her arms and stiffling the urge to start crying.   
  
"That's not fair!" He cried. " I never meant for this to happen, I truly didn't. Usak...Usagi I wanted to share the future with you," He put his hands on her shoulders, " I want to be Chibusa's father."   
  
Usagi shrugged him off and shook her head, " You lying basterd. A few minutes ago you said you couldn't stand to live in my life. That it was too much for you. Now you expect me to let you father my children?" She turned, " What the hell are they teaching you?"   
  
He was silent for a moment, anger sparkled in his eyes. " Do you think that fop of yours can do any better? He isn't even from this planet, this galaxy!"   
  
"He can't do much worse and I don't care where he's from. Seiya loves me, honestly and wholeheartedly. Can you really say that anymore? Did you ever mean it before?" Usagi was angry and well aware of the fact that she was shouting.   
  
" I do love you. Just not enough to go through this anymore!" He shouted back. " I am tried of saving you. Of being the guy with the cape and top hat. I was a PRINCE damn it!" Mamoru waved his hands in the air, " I ruled this planet."  
  
"Yeah, well reality check. I don't give a damn!" Usagi hissed, " Get of my life, get of my country, I never want to speak to you again!" She turned and ran. Not really seeing where she was going just as long as it was away from him.   
  
*********************  
  
Michiru stared out the cafe window, the sea was wrestless and spoke of terrible troubles. Haruka shifted beside her and frowned at the breeze that passed by them. It was whispering to her. They looked at each other and then at the girls across from them. They were still chatting about Mina and Ami's good luck.   
  
"Should we tell them?" Haruka asked softly.   
  
"No. We are not allowed unless it's a time of war." Michiru said and wished she could say yes.   
  
Haruka shot her a look, "This could mean war."   
  
Michiru nodded, "I know."   
  
The girls laughed.   
  
"We have to at least warn them." Haruka insisted.   
  
Michiru grabbed her partners arm and shook her head firmly, " We took an oath not to say a word."   
  
Haruka frowned and didn't like it but she kept silent. Her dark green eyes watched with bitter sorrow as the girls laughed and teased each other. Michiru kept her hand on her parnters arm and wanted to cry.   
  
******************************  
  
Usagi paused to take a breath and then started agin. Her face was wet wtih tears and her shirt was soaked with them. The boat rocked gently as the wind and water moved around her. She thought of Michiru and Haruka, thought of how happy they were and how perfect they were together. She thought of Mina and Yaten and Ami and Taiki. Everyone was so happy with their parnters. Seiya's face came up and she stopped crying for a moment, her eyes staring at the ring. This was stupid! She had the better man in Seiya. He loved her period. No exceptions or conditions. He just did. That was something Mamoru had obviously never done. The tears came again and she didn't care about the world and if it ended. Right at that moment she wanted it to. She wanted to smash it to pieces and tear it apart. The earth was once Mamoru's and that filled her with rage. It fueled her desire to destroy it.   
  
The wind pushed harder and the boat rocked from side to side. Usagi looked up, a cold wind gusted and her hair flew out behind her. She shivered and stopped crying. The sky had turned a monsterous gray-black. Streaks of white radiated from the center of a swirling mass of clouds. She watched them in awe. Something sparkled and fell toward her, Usagi jumped back and nearly tipped the boat. On the floor was a black and silver broach. Two half moons were on it's center with silver cirlces of increasing size going outward. One moon was black and the other silver, they stood ended to end like a big O. She stared at it and felt something tug inside her, her hand reached for it and picked up the mysterious broach.   
  
Sharp tingles like needles went up her arm and spread through her body. Usagi cried out as they tocuhed her other broach and exploded in a shower of pain. Her fingers closed on the black one and she fell to her knees. There was a clatter and she looked down, her other broach had fallen off, it looked tarnished and burnt around the edges. Usagi stared at the broach and looked at the one in her hand, it sparkled in the remerging sun. She looked up and the sky was clear and pure.   
  
Sitting back in the small bench she held the black broach close. It sung to her and she smiled. It promised her the ends she saught. Usagi smiled and held up the new broach, the words came to mind and she shouted them with passion. A passion that had never been there before.   
  
"Sailor Nega Moon....Make-Up!" The broach glowed and the lid opened up. Ribbons of silver and black spilled out and took the place of her clothes. There was a flash of black and silver half moons and then she stood up.   
  
Black knee high boots with silver moons upside down, hugged her legs. A black skirt and gloves were next, the white body suit was still the same. A black bow and collar were in place of the white ones. At the center of the bow was the two half moons, just like they were on the broach. Usagi reached up and brought one of her pigtails over her shoulder. Black. Black like coal or ink. She was surprised and a little worried, but it vanished, now she matched Seiya.   
  
Looking around she saw a group of people running toward the small lake. She knew it was the scouts. Gathering her legs under she jumped straight up and bounced along the surface of the water until she reached the docks edge. The scouts did a double take and Rie was the first one to speak.   
  
"Usagi! What's happened to you?" She looked her friend up and down in disbelief.  
  
"Nothing serious, just a little refocus of what is important." Usagi quipped and danced along the water. " I feel fabulous."   
  
"This can't be real!" Jupiter sputtered, " Usagi would never join the enemy!"   
  
The others readily agreed, all except Neptune and Uranus. Usagi noticed and laughed, they all looked at her, " Why don't you ask those two about it?" She pointed to them.   
  
The group turned and looked straight at the two outer scouts. Neptune nodded, "The Princess is correct. We knew. But we were sworn to secrey. Serenity warned of The Dark Side of The Moon, she told us to be wary of it."   
  
"Why? I mean we just blast her with positive stuff and it's over." Venus said sharply.  
  
Neptune shook her head, " No. The Dark Side of The Moon is not like other enemies. It comes from Sailor Moon, but it's her dark side. The side that absorbs the negtive energies from her enemies. As long as she was happy and in love, that energy was channled to create Sailor Moon. But with out those things," Neptune waved to the new Usagi, " Well look."   
  
The group started to protest, what could do that? Uranus answered.   
  
"The Prince did that. By revoking his love for her and rejecting all that was between them. He broke the seal that was on the Dark Side. It was only a matter of time." She said easily, as if it were old news.   
  
"Why didn't you gus say something?!?" Mars ordered. " We are your friends!"   
  
The two outer scouts shook their heads. " We could not. Our friendship wasn't an issue, we swore to keep silent." Uranus said firmly. 


End file.
